Mission Impossible
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: With the titans gone, life inside the walls has changed. Hanji however finds herself bored without her experiments and decides to devise a plan to make Levi smile, and drags everyone else into it. Hilarity ensues. Rating will go up in the future. Contains slight spoilers, language, some violence, Eruri, yaoi, eventual smut, a small amount of crack, maybe some alcohol, and some OOC.


**First attempt at Eruri…or is it Lewin? I personally prefer Levi bottoming when it comes to Erwin, but who knows, I might switch it up. This was originally going to be an Ereri thing but then I realized how smexy Levi is with Erwin and kind of changed my mind. There might still be some one-sided Ereri but I'm not sure. It's meant to be humorous and maybe even crackish at times, but I do plan on throwing in some smut for my fellow perverts. I'll try to keep everyone in character as much as possible, but since the goal is to make Levi smile, there will probably be some OOC. So overall, the warnings are smut and OOC, and some bad language of course. Probably some violence here and there. I guess it's an AU, considering the titans are all gone now. Er, mostly all gone. I kind of have this head-canon where the titans are actually all over the world, and that there are other people out there trying to fight them. So naturally they won't all just die, even after a century of being around.**

**Anyways, I'll definitely be needing ideas as how to make Levi smile. I've got a few, but it won't be enough. Plus I'm having a hard time coming up with something that would actually make the guy smile. So if you feel like helping, I'll appreciate it, and give all the credit to you in that chapter.**

**Without further rambling, I give you this fic. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since anyone had seen a titan outside of wall Maria. Nearly all of them were gone now. To think, it took almost a decade to eliminate the majority of the titans. Hanji was happy to see the threat vanish, yet she would miss experimenting on the ugly beasts. They truly had been fascinating. She wished they would let her keep one as a pet, but of course that wouldn't work. All traces of the titans needed to be destroyed, except for her valuable research.<p>

That and the remaining titan-shifters.

Reiner and Bertholdt had been killed by Eren and Annie, who had surprisingly agreed to help. Ymir had also assisted them, and together they managed to win. The court had wanted to execute the three initially, stating that allowing them to live would be too much of a risk. They had especially wanted Annie out of the way considering she killed so many soldiers. But after months of persuasion from the Survey Corps, the court finally agreed to let them live, as long as someone watched them very closely. They all had to sleep in the dungeon, much to their dismay, but at least they were allowed to live.

Hanji was happy, not that she wasn't usually, but now she had more of a reason to be. People could live without fear of what walked behind the walls. Sure, a few stragglers would pass by every now and again, but they were always little ones. Hanji couldn't remember the last time someone saw a 15 meter class titan. Granted, there was still the issue of the titans inside of the walls, but the religious groups were positive that nothing would happen as long as the walls remained standing. This was somewhat of a disappointment as many people wanted to tear down walls Sina and Rose, saying they weren't needed anymore. But that would unleash however many titans remained trapped inside, and nobody wanted that.

Since the Survey Corps could actually travel around freely outside of wall Maria without dying, many new places could be discovered. The most recent expedition made it all the way to tall mountains that had nobody had ever even noticed before. There had been a few villages scattered about, up so high that titans couldn't possibly reach them. The people there had been shocked to hear of the titans defeat, saying that a few had reached them in the past, but for the most part they had lived in peace for the past century. A trading route had been made and the villages became allies. Yes, everything was relatively normal now, and people were happy and excited. Hanji was too, really, yet at the same time…

She was bored out of her mind!

Without performing experiments on titans, without the constant threat looming over them, Hanji had grown bored. She wasn't allowed to experiment on Eren or any other titan-shifter either, since there was no need. Sure, she was interested in the resources from the mountains and all of the new plant and animal life, but it wasn't the same. She felt like she had no purpose anymore. She was trying to find new uses for the 3DMG but that was boring too. She needed something, anything to keep her interested. And that's when she thought of it.

She had discovered her knack for annoying people rather early in life, people interested her and she really didn't understand boundaries that well. Messing with people was fun, especially those who didn't appreciate it. And there was one person who appreciated it less than anyone. This person had piqued her interest at first sight all those years ago. She was amazed by his lack of emotion, his short stature, his temper, _everything_. She wanted to see how far he could be pushed before cracking. Usually he just got mad at her, and even then it was hardly a reaction. But she had always noticed the way he never seemed happy. She was sure he had never smiled, not even a smirk. She had never even heard him laugh. Being the scientist she was, it was in her nature to question everything. Since the titans were gone, she had ran out of questions, until she rediscovered her old fascination with this certain individual. And so she created a plan to make him smile.

She liked to call it Mission Impossible, since that's exactly what it was. But she was determined to make it happen, with some help of course. She picked a rather dull and boring day to gather everyone together in her old experimenting room. They all seemed surprised to be meeting like this, as it had been a while. But nobody would complain about the sudden excitement. Hanji wasn't the only one feeling a bit bored.

"I've called you all together to discuss an important matter. As I'm sure you've noticed, everyone has been in a great mood lately. With the titans gone, it seems as if we can finally live in a normal world. People have been celebrating for weeks. However, I couldn't help but notice a certain someone who hasn't been partaking in the festivities. In fact, he shows no signs of even noticing the titans are gone. He hasn't changed a bit! Not that I expected him to…" Hanji said to the group of soldiers, trailing off as her mind wandered. The others looked around, wondering who she was talking about and why it was important.

"Um…Squad Leader Hanji, who exactly are you talking about?" Sasha asked, not bothering to hide the bread she had probably stolen from the kitchen. The others watched as Hanji snapped out of it, anxious to hear what the woman had planned for them.

"Oh! Silly me, I forgot to tell you who this plan is for! It's Corporal Levi of course! That guy hasn't even batted an eyelash at everyone's excitement. It's like he doesn't even care that we defeated the titans!"

"Hanji, is this really what you brought us here for? Why are you concerned with Levi when there are so many other important tasks to focus on? I've got a whole desk full of paperwork.." Erwin said, looking rather displeased by that fact. He figured Hanji was up to something, but with all of the new land to discover, Erwin had his hands full.

"That's boring and you know it! Face it, we all need something a bit more refreshing to focus on, and I say the little guy is the perfect distraction. Everyone else is happy, why isn't he? We should help him out!" Hanji exclaimed with a grin, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving.

"How do you plan on doing that, Squad Leader? Corporal Levi is…well, you know.." Eren trailed off, not quite sure how to sum up Levi in one word.

"He's a midget." Mikasa grumbled under her breath, looking pretty unhappy to be talking about Levi when she could be training.

"He's very…committed to his work." Armin said, not wanting to say anything insulting about someone like Levi, even though he wasn't present.

"He's a pretty serious guy. Scary too.." Connie added, muttering the last part. Hanji sighed at the way everyone was dancing around the truth.

"He's a complete stick in the mud! I've known him since he joined the Scouts and he's always been like this! It was somewhat acceptable before, since we lived in such dire conditions, but things have changed and so should he! All I'm suggesting is that we get him to smile, even just once. Don't tell me you all have never thought about seeing it."

"Well, it would be pretty shocking, and I can't really imagine how he would look smiling…" Jean said, shuddering at whatever he managed to picture.

"How would we even do it?" Christa asked, having a hard time imagining something that would actually make Levi smile. "It seems impossible."

"I agree. Still, it's better than sitting around here being bored. I say we give it a try." Ymir said, not really knowing Levi that well yet still wanting to help. She knew the man's reputation and had to admit making him crack could be fun.

"See? Ymir's got the right idea! How about the rest of you?" Hanji asked, eyes scanning everyone's faces. Almost everyone looked interested except for Annie, Mikasa and Erwin. "Erwin, you spend more time with him than anyone, you have to admit it would be nice to see him happy."

"He's happy, really, he just…doesn't show it." Erwin said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone. His relationship with Levi was no secret, except to those who really didn't need to know. Relationships in the military weren't allowed after all, so they needed to keep it a secret. But Hanji had eventually found out after walking in on them one night (which had been humiliating) and eventually told everyone else. Everyone who knew was currently sitting in the same room.

"So why don't we help him show it? There's no harm, right? We just can't let him know what we're up to."

"I don't like keeping things from him, Hanji, and he's sharp. He'll know something's up right away."

"Which is why we need to be sneaky, and if he suspects anything, we all have to simply deny it. You'll have to lie, but isn't it worth it? Don't you want to see him smile too? Unless you already have." Hanji said, pausing as Erwin remained quiet. Everyone waited for the man to respond, wondering if he had indeed already seen it. Alas, not even he, Levi's lover, had seen the man smile.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I don't see how this could possibly work." Erwin finally said, deciding that he really would like to see Levi visibly happy, and he really was tired of paperwork.

"You just leave that to me, I've been thinking of ideas for years. I just need to put a little more thought in who can do what, and then I'll tell each of you what to do. I'll call you back in here tomorrow. Just remember to not act weird around him. If he finds out, we'll never see that emotionless mask of his crack." Hanji said, dismissing everyone from the room. As they left, she felt positively giddy for tomorrow. Levi would smile, she was sure of it.

Mission Impossible would reach phase one soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the intro to Hanji's devious plan, I'll update whenever I manage to type the next chapter. Remember, any ideas are appreciated and I'll be sure to give you credit.<strong>


End file.
